Out on the Battlefield
by nightrunner
Summary: The 2nd chapter is finally up! Rated R for violence and lang. R&R, flames welcome (but not appreciated!)
1. Zerg Assault

Okay—it's time for the Disclaimer version of Good-News/Bad-News time. GN- There really isn't any because I don't own anybody in this story. BN- I don't own Starcraft or any of it's characters. Blizzard does. Also, any references to people from the BHG means that I'm just using a cool name; not implying anything. I don't own the character Nightrunner; WARP does. Okay then, on with it.  
  
* * *  
  
"Shit," groaned Reaver. He could hear the faint flapping of wings as the Mutalisks came towards the Terran base on Mon Sara. "We are all gonna die…we're all gonna die…"  
  
"You just keep repeating that to yourself and everything'll be fine," sneered Gen, who just happened to be a Firebat and therefore higher in rank.  
  
"Shut the bloody fuck up." That was Nightrunner. He just wanted out of this hellhole. For God's sakes, he had a family. All of that changed when the Terran first found the Zerg. For all he knew, his wife and kids had been seduced by one of the other fuckin' Terrans.  
  
"Captain, I have contacts for roughly 72 Zerglings, 19 Mutalisks, a couple of Ultralisks, 1 Guardian, and—oh God…I have a fuckin' clue what those monsters are."  
  
"All troops, secure the bunkers!" Nightrunner ordered.  
  
"What if we're not in bunkers?"  
  
"What do you think, soldier? Get to any available battle station!" Sorry, stupid, helpless bastard, Nightrunner thought.  
  
"We're gonna try to get the Confederates down here to help us, but as criminals, they probably won't give a damn about what happens to us," said Gen to Nightrunner.  
  
"Fine. It doesn't really matter. Fate is inexorable."  
  
Nightrunner surveyed the surrounding landscape. He had fortified his position here in a deserted Confederate mining encampment. There was only one way in or out, and the Zerg were coming in at the moment. Fuck. That's just fuckin' perfect. He raised the binocs to his eyes and could clearly see the Zergs rushing. There was no way in Hell that they would survive this round with the Zerg.  
  
"Lock 'n' load!" came the order from all battle stations over the comm.  
  
"Gen, do we have any Siege Tanks?"  
  
"You've got to be kidding me. We don't keep those things hidden for the last moment.  
  
The first shot came. The fast little buggers had reached the first line of defense. The Terran Marines in the bunkers opened up fire. Nightrunner watched as the Terran fire mowed down Zerglings.  
  
"Take that you bastards," was shouted in one of the bunkers and reciprocated via the comm. Then there was screaming and silence.  
  
"Fuck. That means that they've taken a bunker and 4 damn good Marines down with it."  
  
"Yessir, it does."  
  
"Somebody get me a couple heavy assault rifles. I'm goin' in there."  
  
"Me too," said Gen, who was ever loyal and stood like a stump in battle.  
  
"Right. Lock 'n' Load."  
  
"Lockin' 'n' loadin', sir."  
  
"Lets go then!" With that, Nightrunner started to run from bunker to bunker, ordering immediate evac. "They're rushing us, so we're rushing back at 'em. Every fighting man goes and only living come out. Get your guns and ammo from dead corpses. They won't need them any more."  
  
The Terrans were quickly assembled and were also ready to die. Nobody ever heard the "GO!" cry, but suddenly Marines and Firebats were swarming towards the Zerg force. Nightrunner was running with them; Gen was right behind him, when suddenly Nightrunner stopped. Gen nearly tripped over Nightrunner as he stooped down. Gen saw what he was doing: getting a couple of Zerg claws from the dead bodies. Nightrunner sheathed these new weapons. Then, Nightrunner started his run towards the enemy again.  
  
The first Terran wave was getting through the Zerg defense lines, mainly because of the higher technology the Terrans possessed. Nightrunner was running along side Reaver when one of the unidentified Zergs leapt out at them. It launched itself at Reaver, who was the closest target. It's claws literally ripped Reaver's face clean off of his head. Reaver's lifeless body fell onto Nightrunner.  
  
Nightrunner started to fire straight through Reaver's dead corpse, not noticing the blood pouring onto him. He never stopped firing. That is until--*click-click-click-click*. Nightrunner looked at his display reading and saw the numbers "0000" flashing in blood red.  
  
"Fuck! Gawddamnnit! Fuck! Shit! Fuck!"  
  
He drew his Zerg claws and spun them around. He knew that he was going to die going toe to toe with this new specimen of Zerg.  
  
He lunged forward, screaming at the top of his lungs. His enemy didn't seem to notice the sharp Zergling claws enter it. He tried to pull the weapons out if the Zerg, but they were stuck…permanently. The new Zerg lifted Nightrunner up by his throat. Nightrunner looked around and noticed that everything was suddenly quiet, at least to him. He could see Gen firing round after round at the Zerg, but was having the same effect as Nightrunner did.  
  
Nightrunner looked back towards the Zerg, still not hearing anything. He knew it was just because he was gonna die any minute…no…second, but actually kind of enjoyed not hearing his men die.  
  
Suddenly, the Zerg lurched forward and fell to the ground, a dark purple liquid oozing out of six or seven stabs in the back. Nightrunner whipped around and saw Gen fighting other Zerg. Who the fuck killed that mother fucker? He thought.  
  
Slowly he turned around and saw four strange looking, mouthless, aliens. Each was wielding two blue, shimmering, blades that didn't even seem to really exist.  
  
To be continued, depending on if it's liked. 


	2. Protoss Arrival

1 On the Battlefield: Chapter 2, The Protoss Arrival (a combo of Protoss and Terran POV)  
  
*-- Whatever is in [], it's Protoss. I can't speak it or write it so it's translated to read. The Terrans can't understand it either.  
  
One of the strange aliens started towards Nightrunner. The other three followed closely behind. They went completely past Nightrunner, not even really noticing him. They continued into the now less-thick battlefield. Nightrunner noticed that many of the Zergs were gone…but then were so many Terran Marines.  
  
Nightrunner heard a loud humming noise above him and looked up. There he saw what must've been this new alien's transport. He suddenly noticed some 4-legged, spider-like, creatures crawling around him, following the other warriors towards the fray. He stooped down and took Reaver's weapons from his lifeless, and now headless, corpse. Sorry you bastard, he thought.  
  
Nightrunner checked the ammo displays. One read "8390" and the other read "8319". "Good," Nightrunner murmured. "At least I'll stand a fuckin' chance."  
  
He looked around him and saw his troops waiting for orders. The Zerg had been forced out of this particular area. They had retreated to fortify their position and prepare for another wave of assault.  
  
"Hey," he yelled at one of the new aliens. He seemed to be the leader of the ones with blades. They strode towards the retreating Zergs. He tried to catch up but found his leg not working too well. "Gen, get the big one. I wanna to talk to 'im."  
  
"Yessir." Gen caught up to the leader and grabbed him roughly by the shoulder. "Hey you, come back here. You can't just go up to the Zerg's door and knock on it."  
  
[What does he want?] asked the leader to his followers.  
  
[I think that he doesn't want us to go. That's just my guess because he is obviously wants us to stop.] came a reply from one of the other Protoss.  
  
[Very well. We will go back. Honestly, don't human's ever stop thinking that we're the enemy?] the leader said.  
  
With that, the aliens turned around and went back to Nightrunner.  
  
"Hey, I want to thank you for saving my life, and most of my men's lives, back there," Nightrunner said to the alien.  
  
[No thanks is necessary. We were merely fighting a common enemy,] said the leader. Nightrunner looked at him quizzically, not being able to understand the Protoss. [Ah. I see. You cannot understand a word that I am saying, but I can understand you. We will need to work something out, eh?] Nightrunner still was at a loss of what the alien was saying. The Protoss turned to his group and asked them, [Which of you can speak the Human tongue?]  
  
[I can, O Great One,] came the reply of a smaller Protoss.  
  
[Can you speak it good enough to be a translator?]  
  
[Yes, I can.]  
  
[Good. Tell this Human that they shouldn't be here. We Protoss should be the one's vanquishing our bloodthirsty brothers, the Zerg.]  
  
The small Protoss said to the human, "Human. I am Newo. We are of the great Protoss race. The fight with the Zerg is not yours to fight. We will vanquish our brothers."  
  
"So you can understand me, can't you? We won't listen to you bastards if you try to push us away. The fuckin' Zerg have brutalized and murdered us Terran. We won't let that go without revenge. If you fight, you fight with the Terran."  
  
Newo turned back to the leader and said, [Trench, they will not leave. They want to fight. They are almost as bad as the Zerg.]  
  
[Tell this human that we wish to speak in private, with you as the translator.]  
  
[Yes, Trench.]  
  
"Human. Trench, the leader of this honorable Protoss tribe wishes to speak with you in private."  
  
"Stop calling me 'human' you bastard. I have a fuckin' name and it is Nightrunner. See the big guy over there? He's Gen, Gen Olari. If we talk, he's gonna be there."  
  
[Trench, the human has a name. It is 'Nightrunner'. He will not speak with out his companion, Gen Olari.]  
  
[Then let this Gen Olari come. We must speak.]  
  
[Yes, Trench.]  
  
"Nightrunner, Gen Olari may come to the meeting. Where will you have us talk?"  
  
"How about over in one of the bunkers. They're right over there."  
  
"That will do."  
  
"Gen!" Nightrunner called. "Move the troops back to the bunkers. Then meet our new buddies in bunker C-23."  
  
"Yessir."  
  
[Trench, we will meet with Nightrunner and Gen Olari in a 'bunker'.]  
  
[Which one?]  
  
[The secluded one over in the shadow of the outcropping.]  
  
Nightrunner led the Protoss to the bunker C-23 and opened its hatch. "Go on inside. I'll be in there in a second."  
  
[Do you suspect a trap in there, Trench?]  
  
[No I don't, Newo. These humans are not quite as ruthless as the Zerg are. They need us to help them.]  
  
Gen finished helping the last wounded Marine into a bunker for medi-care. He gathered his firearms and strode over to bunker C-23. "Anything I should know, sir?" he asked Nightrunner.  
  
"Probably not. We just need to talk. Come on."  
  
Nightrunner stepped into the bunker. "Okay you Protoss bastards. You said you wanted to talk, so talk."  
  
[Tell them that if they persist to interfere with our fight with the Zerg, we will destroy this moon, wiping them and the Zerg completely off of it.]  
  
"Humans—"  
  
"We have fuckin' names! Don't call us humans. Call us by our damn names."  
  
"Nightrunner and Gen Olari, if you don't stop your fighting with the Zerg, we will annihilate you, the Zerg, and this moon."  
  
"Go ahead. I dare you to use your 'awesome might' on us. If you bastards do, then I won't know about it. So go ahead, because we're not moving."  
  
"If you paid attention to us, you could continue to live. If you stay here, you will surely die."  
  
"Better to die fighting than die a coward," said Gen from behind Nightrunner.  
  
"How can we make you see our way?"  
  
"You can't. We're staying to fight. If you want to fight beside us, then do just that. It doesn't matter to us what you do."  
  
[Trench, they are not going to leave. They have, however, invited us to fight with them.]  
  
[Alright, Newo. Tell them that we will think about their offer. We are going now.]  
  
"Trench has decided to consider your invitation. We are returning to our Shuttle. We will contact you when Trench has decided."  
  
"Fine."  
  
The two Protoss opened the hatch to the bunker and stepped out. Nightrunner was facing the other direction when they started to leave. He heard a sharp cry and the sound of bodies hitting the ground. When he whirled around, he saw three Marines attacking the exiting Protoss. "What the fuck?!" He grabbed his Gauss rifles and ran outside the bunker.  
  
"What the hell are they doing?" yelled Gen. He too ran outside.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, soldier?" Nightrunner yelled at one of the Marines.  
  
"Doing my duty, sir."  
  
"Like hell you are." Nightrunner then planted a solid kick to the faceplate of the Marine. Gen had grabbed the other two and dragged them back. "These are Protoss. They're trying to help us kick the bloody shit out of the Zerg. Why the hell did you attack them? Gimme one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."  
  
"Sir, the Confederates sent a message telling us that these are potential dangers to them. They told us to kill them."  
  
"Did you kill any?"  
  
"No sir, I didn't. They had already left, sir."  
  
Nightrunner turned to Newo and asked, "Do you want these vermin alive?"  
  
[Trench, he is asking if we 'want the vermin alive']  
  
[Does that mean he is offering to execute his own officers?]  
  
[Yes, Trench. It seems that way.]  
  
[Tell him to do as he pleases.]  
  
"Nightrunner, Trench doesn't care about what happens to these officers of yours."  
  
"Alright then. Gimme your blade thing."  
  
"What?! I cannot give you my Psionic blade."  
  
"I'll give it back. They're going to die at the hands of me with your weapon."  
  
[Trench, you cannot allow this to continue.]  
  
[Give him your left blade. He won't even be able to turn it on, so you should have no worries.]  
  
[Yes, Trench.]  
  
Newo unstrapped his Psionic blade and handed it to Nightrunner. Nightrunner spun it around a couple of times before it ignited. A Human had turned on the shimmering, blue blade! Both Newo and Trench were appalled. Nightrunner stepped forward and stabbed the all three of the Marines. Lifeless corpses hit the ground.  
  
"I am truly sorry about this happening. Please don't let it interfere with your decision," said Nightrunner to Newo.  
  
Nightrunner murmured to Gen, "Nice weapon. No cleaning required too." With that, he switched the weapon off and handed it back to Newo. "Hey, Newo, what could I do to get myself one of those damn pretty blades?"  
  
"You cannot ever wield one again, at least, not without the approval of the Conclave. They would never agree to it."  
  
Some shadows passed over head. Both Terrans and both Protoss looked up. There was a massive Zerg air assault wave coming. Some small flying Zergs crashed into the hulls of the Protoss carriers and shuttles. "Shit, Scourges! They're going to destroy your air support before they come down hard on us!" said Nightrunner to Newo.  
  
[Newo, tell them that we are going to stay on the planet with them. Open a warp rift soon for a Nexus to be brought through. We have no other choice.]  
  
To be continued, if anybody likes it. 


End file.
